penguinpuffleunionfandomcom-20200213-history
Socio2013
"Pookies have already stolen something, that is Puffle popularity" -Socio2013 Socio2013 is the leader of the Penguin Puffle Union and a former agent from the Pookie Hater Defense. His goal is to make sure Pookies never land on Club Penguin Island. History on Club Penguin Beginning Agent Code AKA Socio2013 was introduced to Club Penguin on 2012. According to Club Penguin the name Socio2012 was already taken so he replaced 2012 with 2013. Socio2013, being the most unknown penguin on Club Penguin, loved waddling on, his favorite thing was being a secret agent. Being a huge fan of spying, he joined the EPF. After that nothing important happened A Stupid Penguin At the middle of 2016 Socio2013 went to the pet shop. there he found the pookies, after seeing the pookies he was blinded by their "cuteness" and became a stupid pookie lover. He always wanted to adopt a pookie, each time he tried they said "mo," he did not realize that pookies where sexist and because he was male no pookie wanted to be with him. After that day he minded less for puffles, each day trying to look for pookies, and he became a stupid retarded pookie lover for a temporary time. Closure When Club Penguin closed, Socio2013 minded less for pookies, still he forgot about puffles. He was optimistic about Club Penguin Island. He hopped on the migrator, sailed towards a portal, and then arrived at CPI. Club Penguin Island Arrival When Agent Socio2013 arrived at Club Penguin Island he was surprised that there where no pookies (at that time he was turning into a pookie hater) and also no puffles. Agent Socio2013 waited for the puffles half a year, they never came, after waiting too long he knew that puffles needed to be safe on the island, so he created the Penguin Puffle Union. The PPU was created to hunt pookies and protect puffles. Socio2013's first hunt was toward a pookie named Wendy (he did not skill her because he wanted to study them first). A few days later Wendy ran from her cage, that same day Code learned that when he saw a pookie he must immediately skill it. then the first succesful days started. The Agency When the PPU got many agents, he started plotting different operations, which include Operation Hunt, Operation Igloo, Operation Splashdown. his best agents where Agent Iron Brady and Agent Ben. Others joined and did very good at the operations. When there was nothing to do Agent Socio2013 always visited igloos and placed a sticker (igloo with signs of pookies = "not puffle safe" sticker igloo without signs of pookies = "puffle safe" sticker) he always tried to skill pookies when he saw one. That agency also had its enemies. The Enemy With the new PPU rising enemies also rose, the biggest one being Kappa Amigo. Kappa always said that pookies can get along with puffles and that they "deserved" to be left alone. After hearing that nonsense gibberish Socio2013 made a new enemy. Kappa's igloo was very protected, that means that a pookie always takes the "not puffle safe" sticker and eats it. Code won one of the battles with The Permanent Sticker 3000. Kappa always insulted the PPU's Anti-Pookie Propaganda by saying it is bad photoshop. Kappa is still alive somewhere. Equipment Socio2013 is also a scientist of the PPU, and he created the best equipment on pookie killing of CPI. His inventions well recognized on Club Penguin Island had made pookies dump their daipies. # The PPU riot suit: This suit includes transformable arms that can turn from hacking keys to full laser machine guns. # The PPU anti germ suit: On club penguin island pookie germs are germs that hypnotize a penguin to turn into a pookie lover, the PPU has made a solution, a yellow hazmat suit with ultraviolet googles. # Specialized Hacking Key (SHK): when inserted into a keyhole on a computer, the key releases viruses. # The Permanent Sticker 3000: The most recognized invention made by Code, the sticker comes in form of a iron sphere, when the user inserts the SHK on the device, the sphere transforms into a sticker that is permanently bonded. # PPU main badge: Anyone who sees this device on the wearer's chest can tell that he is from the PPU, alongside, the device also has a secret camera and a poison spray.